Reality and Dreams
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: What if Catherine's mom dieing was all a dream. Does that mean her and Vincent didn't ever mean or did they. Vincent and Catherine have been married for three years every seens they left high school. They even have a little girl Elizabeth...
1. Chapter 1

**Reality in Dreams**

**Full Summary: What if Catherine's mom being killed was all dream. But does that mean her and Vincent never met or did they. They are married with a little girl Elizabeth. Will Catherine remember anybody when she wakes up from the coma or will she never wake up from it. Read and Review...**

* * *

It all starts with Catherine leaving the precinct at two in the morning. She got to the car and decided to call her husband to let him know that she was on her way and would be home in a half hour at the most and not to get worried. Catherine had worked a unplanned double and he soon answered the phone.

"Hey Cat were you at I am worried"

"Hey Vincent baby I am sorry the boss kept me over I am in the car I am heading home now I promise give me a half hour"

"do you want something to eat when you get here"

"yeah I have been out in the cold all day a warm bowl of soup sounds nice"

"okay i will start it once I put the baby down in her crib"

"okay and I love you"

"I love you see when you get home"

"you to" she started the car and headed for home.

She was at the last stop light when she was broad sided by a semi and everything went black. She then, started dream about nine years ago when she was working at the bar on the outside of town getting money for college. She was carrying out the trash before heading home to her nice warm bed and everything. She went to flip the lid and all of a sudden a coon jumped out and scared the living hell out of her. She threw the bags in the dumpster and went to her car. She got in and was buckled up when her car wouldn't start, her battery had went dead again. She picked up her cell and dialed her mom's number.

"hey mom can you come give me a jump start I am at work still"

"what about Jessica"

"she went on home I told her that I had everything under control and didn't need anything else"

"okay I will be there in five minutes baby"

"thanks mom" her mom soon arrived to give her a jump start on her car.

It was not long after and a small red car arrived and two men stepped out.

"were closed" they proceed to step forward to them.

"I said were closed" shots were then fired and they hit Catherine's mom. Catherine took off running into the woods and she fell over a tree root and hit head hard on the ground. She noticed her head was bleeding and the men that were close right there in front of her with gun. She thought she was going to die right there in then. But then, a wild animal or something jumped out and attacked the men, it killed them. It then, turned to look at her and she was scared to death. The creature jumped into the woods and she started to cry, knowing that her mother was dead and everything.

**^Beauty and the Beast^**

**Vincent's POV**

I was starting to get worried about Catherine is because she should have been home an half hour ago. That is when I got the call from the hospital, at first I thought it was work calling so I answered it and I was surprised.

"hello" it was one of Vincent's friends that he worked with.

"Vincent you need to get in here it's your wife she just can in a semi ramed into her car on the free way she is in pretty bad shape"

"I am on my way let me get the baby dressed"

"i'll sit with her my shift just ended and Vincent I will pray for you guys"

"i know and thanks for letting me know Travis"

"no problem she is being taken to surgery now"

I threw on my shoes and packed the diaper bag with toys and a grabbed a blanket for the baby. I grabbed the baby and went to the car, I quickly strapped the baby into her car seat and started for the hospital. The whole way there I wondered will I loose Catherine. We were almost to the hospital when Elizabeth started to stir.


	2. Chapter 2

I,m very sorry but I have moved my stories off fanfiction. You may find this story with the link below please I hope you are not mad for me changing were my stories are located now.

Please check it out and anyone is welcome to my site so please enjoy...


End file.
